


Wedding Movie Tape

by pass19



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/pass19
Summary: *梗自真爱至上（Love actually）*牧师证词源自电影十年计划（Ten years plan）*豆腐丝*企鹅单恋（重点）





	Wedding Movie Tape

用掉了两支ISDIN防晒，从巴厘岛回来的罗伊斯成功只黑两个色号，莱万没比他好多少。退房前，莱万裸着上身巡视房间，确保没有东西遗漏。罗伊斯则盘着腿坐在床尾，视线黏在莱万身上跟进跟出。在东南亚晃荡了半个月，肤色深了，动作时拉扯肌肉，又是一层阴影变化。莱万路过时，罗伊斯伸双手顺着他的肋骨往下摸，以表自己对现有肤色的满意。指尖在探入裤边时被拘留，罗伊斯被新婚丈夫扣住双手，拉进怀中，臀尖被狠掐一把。

 

“这么用力，肯定红了”罗伊斯不满的抱怨着，莱万安抚性摸两把，如果有外人在看去像是性骚扰。

 

 

航线跨越了赤道，季节从盛夏过渡到春末，宣告新婚蜜月的结束。

 

罗伊斯被东南亚的炎热气候宠坏了，机场开着暖气，他还是扒下莱万的防风外套裹在自己的身上，坐在行李推车上玩手机。莱万正跟uber司机打电话，一回头看在罗伊斯坐在行李箱上踢腿玩手机。探头去看，在给家里人保平安。莱万伸手过去搭在他肩膀上，深怕他一时兴起又不知道走到哪去，这个人太多前科。

 

“司机在停车场等着，时间晚了，先去我家，周日再送你回去？”莱万跟他商量，罗伊斯的样子蔫蔫的，时差没倒过来，对于这个建议，不发表任何意见。莱万推着行李车往外走，生怕罗伊斯摔了，速度还不如从旁开过的吸尘器。

 

上车到站下车，莱万付了账单，看到罗伊斯坐在行李箱上在家门打呵欠，他伸手拍拍罗伊斯的头发，换来了一个生气的瞪眼“怎么不进去？”

 

“我没你家的钥匙”罗伊斯回答的理直气壮，被又一个呵欠打住。

 

莱万气结，伸手在罗伊斯耳边打了响指，震的他脑壳嗡嗡作响“这也是你家。而且我给过你钥匙的”

 

“那就是我没带。亲爱的你快点开门，我要在门口睡觉了”

 

这时候莱万发现自己意外的好哄，只是一句亲爱的，他就按下了要罗伊斯详谈的念头，最好再亲吻他的嘴唇。照出钥匙打开门，一手牵着罗伊斯一手拖着行李往屋内走。找好了睡衣牙刷，把人往浴室里带。收拾东西时还要时不时探头往里面看，生怕罗伊斯头一点，整个人沉入浴缸底。

 

洗了把脸，罗伊斯终于是缓过来，莱万探头进来时，还有心思用水泼了他一脸，指责他是个偷窥狂。莱万被泼上半身湿透，干脆拽着衣服后领脱下衬衫，还剩一件背心。他坐在浴缸边上，俯视罗伊斯，漂亮金发往水带着往后梳，睫毛纤长，只能看到几道线条勾画一张他喜欢的脸。莱万伸手点点他的鼻尖，压低声音，拖长腔调逗弄他“裸泳都试过了，还在自己家里害羞吗？” 

 

只是一个玩笑，结果罗伊斯被蓝眼睛注视下勾起了蜜月期所有的回忆，乱七八糟的地点，莫名其妙的时间，异国里的肢体纠缠总有说不清的放荡，这些被遗忘掉的快感羞耻感在家里被勾起了，罗伊斯真的害羞。

 

莱万伸手撑在浴缸边上，低头亲吻他发红耳廓，嘴唇被烫坏了，报复性的咬了一口，用气音在罗伊斯耳侧说“这笔账今晚先记着，明天我要收利息的”

 

害羞的羊驼气急败坏，拽着人拖下水，自己裹着浴袍跨出浴缸去找吹风筒折腾他的宝贝发型，莱万笑的半天没缓过来，一身湿的，干脆直接洗澡，东西放在明天在收拾。

 

一切收拾妥当，莱万回到房间。罗伊斯已经睡着了，只留了一盏床头灯，灯泡拧到了另一个方向，留下灯下黑死角。他大半张脸埋进枕头，躲避着死角里微弱的光亮。那是莱万平时睡习惯的位置，伸手就能开灯帮手机充电，连枕头的高度都是精心调整。

 

莱万对于床位被占的事接受良好，绕到另一边，刚一掀开被子，罗伊斯就醒了。被床头灯光亮照的睁不开眼，迷迷瞪瞪喊了一声lewy，蜷成一团在被子遮挡下向莱万的方向移动。莱万附身越过了小山坡，伸手关了床头灯，掀开被子，露出罗伊斯的半张脸，他低头用鼻尖去蹭他，换来吚吚呜呜的反抗。

 

“我有没有跟你说?”在黑夜里，莱万压低声音问道

 

“说什么”罗伊斯在半睡半醒间应答“说我爱你？这个你一个小时前刚说过。”

 

“不是”

 

“唔…”莱万都要以为罗伊斯睡着他了，罗伊斯说“祝你新婚快乐？”

 

“答错了。我很高兴能过上了‘你是我闭眼看到最后一个人，张开眼看到的第一个人的’的生活”

 

“在你被我的鼻鼾声吵到睡不着的时候就不会这么说了”在反驳时候，罗伊斯的声音还显得精神些，打了一个软绵绵的呵欠又没了消息

 

“机场售卖的耳塞质量不错”罗伊斯真的睡着了，听到了这句嘲弄，还翻身把自己塞进莱万的怀里，数着充当白噪音的心跳。

 

“晚安,Marco”

 

“晚安,Lewy”

 

 

漫长的补眠在第二天的中午才结束。

 

二十一世纪也不缺饿醒的人，他们出门随便吃了点东西。罗伊斯看着菜单还在犹豫，莱万直接帮他点了东西。罗伊斯把菜单递给服务员，专注看着莱万，一个波兰人比他这个土生土长德国在德国土地上还要游刃有余，这个事实足够有趣。

 

吃完东西，两个人散步回去还绕去了超市买了日用品，快一个月不在家，即使有家政公司定期上门清洁，减轻了不少善后工作，但是缺东少西总有不便。把行李收纳好，该丢的丢该塞箱底这阵子也不用出来见天日。

 

相较于莱万，罗伊斯收拾起来的轻便多了，把衣服掏出来，塞进洗衣机，再塞进烘衣机，掏出来叠好连着其他用品放进行李箱，上到发蜡下到拖鞋，在莱万这他都有备用品，整理东西是他回到多特蒙德的事。

 

莱万看着也不说什么，要接受与伴侣长期分居两地并不是什么简单的事。这个问题从他跳槽到FCB后就存在，一直吵到分手到复合到异地恋再到异地婚，最理想的状态，工作日保持分居，有空视频。周末谁有空就谁跑。尽管罗伊斯早就考到了驾照（大概？），然而去慕尼黑的时候，被勒令只能搭火车或是飞机，大半时间耗在交通上，于是大多数情况下是莱万开车去多特蒙德。

 

明天是周日，还要把罗伊斯送回去上班，婚假年假事假凑在一起放，光明正大翘班快一个月。莱万想着明天的时间安排，坐在地板上收拾的罗伊斯拽了一下他的裤子。他低头，罗伊斯举着手机给他看，是婚庆公司的邮件，他们的婚礼录像已经剪辑好，上传到云盘上。

 

“你还忙吗？”罗伊斯问道

 

莱万摘掉清洁用的橡胶手套去房间拿出手提。

 

登陆下载播放，罗伊斯自动自觉窝在莱万怀里，手里还拿着一包薯片。还不忘吐槽“说真的，从我们结婚到蜜月完了回来，才拿到录像。婚庆公司以好莱坞电影为制作标杆？”

 

莱万仔细回想一下婚礼当天的情况，帮罗伊斯蹭掉脸上的薯片残渣，十分中肯的点评道“也不能说不是，整理一下发到推上，上what’s trend的不是问题。”罗伊斯踹了莱万一脚，然后笑成一团。

 

不得不说婚庆公司的确把录像当成了电影来剪，时长两个半小时。全片真实还原了，因为了单身夜玩嗨的后遗症遗留效果有多惊人。胡尔梅斯被起哄推上去跳脱衣服，大半个吧的女性都往他内裤边塞钱，结果赚来的钱人人有份除了辛勤劳作的脱衣舞男本人；穆勒给他的总裁前任拨了一个求婚电话，第二天成功缺席了婚礼，还有这样那样的一团糟，相比较下，罗伊斯仅仅是因为喝多了而险些错过婚礼简直不是什么大事，如果他不是新郎。上帝保佑，他一路飞车赶到了教堂，大学都没有这么赶死线。交换戒指的时候，罗伊斯掏了半天口袋都是空，在亲友们另一位新郎的注视，心脏几乎要跳出来。在他犹豫着要不要开罐啤酒，用瓶盖凑合过去时，万能的梅苏特从礼服内袋翻出了戒指递给他，罗伊斯高兴险些要按着可怜的伴郎亲。于是顺利宣誓，签字，交换戒指，被新婚丈夫报复性的咬破嘴唇。

 

剩下的诸如抛花束丢到了姐姐怀里，被姐夫追着打；小侄子误拿他的香槟，还喝的脸红红，于是被姐姐追着打，这些无关痛痒的小事简直不值一提。

 

看完全片，罗伊斯陷入沉思，到底是哪个阶段除了问题才会让婚礼变成一个闹剧，莱万则淡定多了，还拉着视频把新郎和新郎亲吻那段看了好几遍“第一次都是这么狼狈，有经验以后就好了”

 

“你还想结几次婚？？？”罗伊斯举着薯片指着莱万。

 

莱万拿了一片薯片，咬了一半，剩下一半喂到罗伊斯嘴边“我们女儿的婚礼。第一条准则，新郎只有在准时到达婚礼前，才能拿到他的结婚戒指，还有新郎和伴郎要站得足够远，避免发生过于激动而亲错人的意外。”

 

罗伊斯被莱万的小心眼逗乐“你喜欢女儿吗，我也喜欢女儿”

 

“都可以”莱万亲了亲罗伊斯“我比较喜欢你”

 

罗伊斯被哄好了，却又开始纠结了录像。尽管婚礼当天就是这么混乱，可是在视频里，他比较想看一些浪漫的，甜美的，更有纪念意义的东西 

 

这是莱万提议道“我记得卢卡什有拍视频，要不你问问他？”

 

罗伊斯是个行动派，拿起来手机哒哒的开始发whatapp，过了一阵子皮什切克直接回了信息，先祝他们新婚快乐，解释自己刚刚在陪家里人聊天回复晚了。最后说视频太大，不好发，他会把视频拷贝到u盘给罗伊斯的。

 

罗伊斯对莱万说“我开始期待上班”

 

莱万没收了他的手机“我可不。”

 

 

两个人黏成团黏了快一个月，然而残酷被工作拆散。

 

周一早上，懈怠了将近一个月的罗伊斯拖着一行李箱的手信踏入了BVB大门。整个公司的人对部门大佬跟同行对家大佬结婚这件事接受良好，毕竟婚礼那天他们可没少带着FCB的人一起灌莱万。

 

从进门到了每个部门溜了一圈，行李箱清空大半，到了自己部门办公室前，小年轻们已经按着礼炮列队欢迎，然后扑向了他手上的行李箱。

 

罗伊斯摇摇头，然后跟皮什切克抱了一下，皮什切克对花哨的问候手势敬谢不敏，于是他们跳过了这些。

 

吵吵闹闹的打招呼，答应了请中午饭，罗伊斯撵着人回座位，打开电脑邮箱面对惨淡现实。不意外的程序卡的崩溃，这几分钟时间，他翻了翻桌面简报。在他请假这段时间，皮什切克接手了新季采购工作，并顺手清了上年的票据。这帮了罗伊斯不少，至少不用新婚后工作第一周就要周末加班，虽然莱万也好不到哪去。

 

他看了一轮邮件，发现皮什切克都回复并安排了，除了一些超出他权限范围。罗伊斯赶紧把本季度的账单整理一遍，待会还要跟财务部开会对账。等他被皮什切克从屏幕前拎起来，已经是午饭时间，他还答应了请小年轻吃饭，这就是已婚人士的困扰。

 

结果一坐下来，罗伊斯拉着皮什切克开始聊工作，把小年轻吓得端着餐盘到了另一张桌。

 

皮什切克抬手示意小会暂停，他去买杯咖啡。罗伊斯点点头，在whatapp上给莱万发了一个哭脸的表情。

 

莱万也回了一个亲吻的表情，他们往来几回没意义的表情大战，皮什切克拿着两杯咖啡回来，递了一杯罗伊斯“香草拿铁，加了一个shoot”

 

罗伊斯大喊救命，灌了自己几口，对皮什切克说“少了你，我估计就死了”

 

皮什切克笑笑不说话，敲敲桌子说“回去吧”

 

回到办公室一坐就是一个下午，下班的时候，罗伊斯还有反应不过来。皮什切克敲敲他的桌面，把自己的手机给他看“赶紧给Robert回个电话，他把信息发到我这了” 

 

罗伊斯解锁了手机，头也不抬的回信息安抚莱万。两个聊好了今晚吃什么后，罗伊斯抬头对皮什切克说抱歉，吵到你这。

 

“异地不容易，我理解的”皮什切克把文件收拾好，背包准备走人“而且我知道自己逃不掉了”像是想起什么，皮什切克丢了一个硬盘给罗伊斯“给，我拍的录像，剪了一些没用的镜头”

 

“早知道你会，这笔钱让你赚好了”罗伊斯把硬盘装到包里，皮什切克笑着挥挥手道别了。

 

 

罗伊斯开着视频，跟莱万吃一顿隔空晚餐，证明自己没有随便应付过去，收拾了家里，准备开着电脑一切在看一遍婚礼录像，莱万被加急电话还喊走了。罗伊斯觉得没什么，让他赶紧去忙吧，自己看视频也没问题。

 

他把自己塞进沙发角落，裹着毯子点开了视频。比婚庆公司提供的录像时间长，他大致拉了一遍，镜头扫过都是莱万的朋友。罗伊斯算是反应过来了，虽然一天跟皮什切克相处够八小时，适当能添加到十二小时，本质来说皮什切克还是莱万大学同学，社团同好，朋友。

 

拉到尾端，他还是比较喜欢皮什切克拍的录像。普通观众的视角，吵吵闹闹的交谈声讨论着差点迟到的新郎和伴郎们，镜头会抖，音乐是户外音响播的suger。罗伊斯要放JB专辑，被莱万和姐姐联手按下去，四舍五入各退一步，换成了也是流行乐的SUGER。音响有杂音，镜头记录下他和莱万拿着香槟杯手牵手蹦蹦跳跳，不像新郎，更像是球队赢了球迷在场上的庆祝。

 

很普通，很温馨，可以在老了以后抱着孙子孙女指着录像说故事。

 

录像播到牧师发表主持词的部分，镜头往前推进，是皮什切克为了更好的录像往前走了“牧师在讲话‘大家好，我们今天在这里出席这位男士和这位男士的神圣的婚礼。请问你们俩彼此当中，有谁有什么理由认为这个婚约不合法吗？’”

 

罗伊斯听到，录像中皮什切克低沉的声音几不可闻的说道“我反对。”

 

“如果任何人知道有什么理由使得这次婚姻不能成立,就请说出来或是永远缄默”

 

皮什切克继续说道“因为我爱他，我比所有人都爱他，我爱马尔科.罗伊斯”

 

“牧师问莱万‘你愿意给这个男人以爱、尊重、舒适，无论健康与疾病，无论富有或贫穷，珍视他，敬爱他，在你们有生之年，给与你的最深的忠诚与爱’’

 

皮什切克说“我愿意”

 

“牧师问罗伊斯‘你愿意给这个男人以爱、尊重、舒适，无论健康与疾病，无论富有或贫穷，珍视他，敬爱他，在你们有生之年，给与你的最深的忠诚与爱’”

 

罗伊斯看到镜头推进，整个屏幕只有他的笑脸，他为了婚礼精心打扮，以求在未知的以后回想起，他是以最好的姿态投入爱人怀抱。

 

他听到自己说“我愿意”

 

 

END


End file.
